


Hoarse

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hermione wins twice, possibly more times than she can count.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hoarse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiv5468](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiv5468/gifts).



> Written on 14 May 2008 in response to [shiv5468](http://shiv5468.insanejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Lucius/Hermione: Chains. split-ends, knees_.

"I like you on your knees for me like this," Hermione whispered, inhaling the scent of Lucius' hair as she bent over him.

She refrained from teasing him about split-ends as she stood. 

"Give me your tongue."

Hells, he was good! Wide strokes, teasing sucks—but Hermione wouldn't moan.

"You . . . shouldn't have . . . made that . . . _bet_."

Lucius didn't relent in his licking until Hermione, her legs shaking as she came, began to fall.

He _was_ good; she'd lost consciousness. As she came to, she felt the cool challenge of chains.

"They're charmed. They won't release you until you give me your _voice_."


End file.
